


BOLIN GETS HIS ASS ATE

by BolinBby



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bending (Avatar), Bolin-centric, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cock Slut, Drunk Blow Jobs, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Erotica, Firebending & Firebenders, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay Character, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, My First Fanfic, Republic City, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BolinBby/pseuds/BolinBby
Summary: You love to see it! Dirty bending studs on a raunchy summer night with outrageous libidos and a fire ferret.
Relationships: Bolin & Mako (Avatar)
Kudos: 26





	BOLIN GETS HIS ASS ATE

**Author's Note:**

> "Baby talk to me in Pabu speak,  
> Chatter chatter whistle chatter chatter squeak."

The humidity was unbearable in Republic City. Bolin sprawled out in his bed alongside Pabu in the tiny 1-bedroom apartment he shared with his brother, Mako. Between the heat and Pabu’s fur snug against his body the temperature was just too high for any substantial shut eye. He slid the Fire Ferret a few inches away from him in an attempt to cool down, Pabu instinctively scuttled right back.

“Okay fine, but I’m taking the sheets off bud.” he whispered, taking off the thin frayed blanket. He laid there soaking in his own sweat. Taking his hand to his chest he wiped away a pool of sweat that had collected on his belly. Pabu curled up even tighter beside him.

The day prior had been a hard one for both him and Mako. On top of losing a tournament (and a whole lot of money) they had also been given a two week notice about their backed up rent and the landlord was now threatening to evict them. Stress levels were high but they had played this game before. Money would be tight for a few weeks but they would get by.

Bolin rolled over and watched the city buzz outside his window. He heard some rustling and a crash outside on the back porch. Pabu perked up and scurried to the window. Probably some racoon-pigs in the trash again, thought Bolin. He sat himself up but before he could move to investigate Mako came stumbling through the door. Pabu ran back to the bed and burrowed himself in the discarded sheet.

“Mako?” asked Bolin. “Mako is that you?”

Mako hiccuped and grinned, it indeed was him. He stood swaying in the doorway. It wasn’t uncommon for Mako to return home late, though returning home inebriated was unusual.

“You okay man?” asked Bolin.  
“Yeah.” he replied accompanied by another hiccup.  
“Are you..drunk?”  
Mako looked surprised, “Is it obvious?” he said, attempting to straighten his posture.  
“A little I guess, that’s okay though. Just happy you made it home safe. Where’d you go?”  
“Wouldn’t you like to know.”  
Bolin looked at him funny.  
“Okay. I won’t ask.” he replied, and turned back over pulling Pabu close. “Thanks for being on watch little man.” he whispered in the animals ear, he gave the top of Pabu’s head a kiss and made another attempt at sleep.

Mako, now aware and a little self conscious of his state, walked over to his side of the room and turned on a lamp. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the wall.

“I’ve been thinking a lot Bolin,” he said, breaking the silence. “I’ve been going on walks and thinking a lot.”  
Bolin turned to him, sitting up a bit in bed. “Okay.” he said. He wasn’t sure what to say.  
“Have you ever felt different Bolin? Like there’s something inside you itching to be free?”  
Bolin thought for a moment, “like bending?” he said.  
“Deeper than bending.”  
“Like..?” He was afraid to say it.

“You know what I’m talking about Bo.”

“Dat.”

Mako looked at him.

“Ass?..”

There was a long moment of silence.

“You fucking know it.”

Mako rushed Bolin pinning him down on the bed, there wasn’t much to take off of him at this point, he grabbed the boxers around Bolin's waist and tore them down the middle.  
“Ah Mako come on! those were my favorite!”  
"You can take a pair of mine" he shot back, unzipping his pants pulling a fully erect cock out of his precum stained underwear. 

"Go on and suck me off Bolin"

Bolin jumped off the bed onto his knees and took his brother's dick in his hands. He tasted Mako's sweat as his tongue traced the underside of the head of his cock. Mako grabbed Bolin's hair by both temples sliding his cock deeper down his throat. Bolin gagged and came up for air, panting, he grabbed the base of Makos glistening cock and took a moment to admire it. It was pulsating and slick with spit.

“That feels…really good,” Mako said, as a line of precum began to drip from the tip of his cock.

“woah.” murmured Bolin as he watched the droplet of precum dangle in the air above him swaying from side to side.  
“Taste it.” Mako urged.  
“Yeah?”  
Legs spread and on his knees, Bolin stuck out his tongue to catch the droplet before it fell to the floor and put his brother's cock back in his mouth. Bolin had never been so turned on. As he worked his brother's cock his own cock swung rock hard between his legs, leaking a heavy flow of precum onto the bamboo rug below him. Bolin knew he was in great shape, but as he nursed Mako's cock, knees bent and ass spread, for the first time ever he felt sexy. He played with himself, stroking as Mako grunted out bursts of pleasure above him.

Mako's finger trailed the arch of Bolin's back making it’s way to his tight furry hole. Electricity shot through Bolin's body. That was new. No one had ever touched him there. He liked it. Mako toyed Bolin's hole pressing his finger up against it entering slightly. Bolin gasped.

“Are you okay?” asked Mako, with a look concern.  
“Yes,” panted Bolin, “do that again please.”

Mako smiled, he brought his finger to Bolin's mouth sliding it in, then a second finger, then a third. Bolin sucked on Mako's fingers, making sure to taste every bit. Mako brought his hand back to the beautiful hole in front of him, by now Bolin was face down and ass up, his breathing heavy, begging his brother to do as he pleased. Mako teased the area around his lil peach with his fingers, now wet with his spit, and began to finger his ass. In one swift motion he slid his whole middle finger inside Bolin's begging hole.  
Bolin gasped again.  
“That okay?” Asked Mako.  
Bolin could only nod as he bit down on his lip.  
Mako slid another finger in.  
“Put my cock back in your mouth Bolin” Mako ordered. Bolin obliged, and in an almost primal way, feasted on his brothers thick dripping dick as Mako inserted another finger. Mako then grabbed both cheeks, muscular and fuzzy with Bolins signature jet black peach fuzz, spreading his ass to give himself a better view. Mako sat back and admired Bolin's body as he deep throated him. Bolin was a beautiful specimen, with his big arms and tree trunk thighs he had become one hunk of a man. The curves of his muscles glistened with sweat in the moonlight. Bolin knelt there, holding Mako's pulsating cock in his throat.

“Now keep it right there.” said Mako, grabbing Bolin's neck. He could feel his dick throbbing in his brother's throat. “I don’t want to cum yet.”

Bolin nodded, his face still stuffed, careful not to move a muscle. His hair, now wet with sweat, stuck to his forehead. He could feel Mako's cock fill his throat, throbbing and edging his load closer and closer to climax. Bolin had to stop jerking his girthy cock in fear of cumming before his brother. At this point one touch would have made him explode.

Mako loosened his grip on his brother's neck and slid his cock out. “Alright now turn around” He said to Bolin.  
“Mako, I’ve never..”  
“I’ll go slow.” He assured him. “Turn around.”  
Nodding in agreement, Bolin got up on the bed and positioned himself in front of Mako, ready to take his cock. Before Bolin could say another word Mako had buried his face in that beautiful Bolin ass like his god damned life depended on it.

“Oh FUCK Mako!” screamed Bolin in overwhelming joy. He could feel his brother's tongue touch parts of him he had no idea existed. Mako explored Bolin's whole ass, running his nose from the bottom to the top along the crack of Bolin's cheeks, he returned to his hole and delved his tongue in once more. Bolin reached behind him and grabbed his brothers head pushing his face deeper into his bussy. Mako came up for air, “You like that you fucking raccoon-pig,” He said with a grin, sliding his thumb as far up Bolin’s ass as it would go. “Fuck yes I do.” screamed Bolin in delight.  
“Think you can take my cock?”  
“I think so.”

That was all Mako needed to hear. He gave Bolin's bum one more tongue lashing for good luck and stood above him, pressing the head of his dick against Bolin's fuzzy peach of an ass.  
“Get on your back Bolin.”  
Bolin obeyed his brother and rolled over holding his knees with his hands, presenting Mako with his beautiful hole.  
“It’s yours bro.”

Mako slid into him. He wasn’t as tight now that Mako had warmed him up. Bolin felt all 8 inches of his brother enter him, letting out a groan of pleasure. “Fuck Mako, your cock is so THICK.”

Mako never having been this close to Bolin, began pumping his dick inside of him at a steady pace, careful not to give in just yet. Bolin, loving every minute of this sexual escapade, began to relax his body letting Mako take control. Grabbing Bolin by his ankles with one hand and spreading an ass cheek with the other, Mako watched his cock slide into his brother with ease. Bolin had completely given himself over to Mako.

Licking the tips of his fingers, Mako began to play with Bolin's nipple. Besides a few tufts of hair, Bolin's chest was pretty much hairless. Running his finger along the rough skin on the base of his nipple, he let go of Bolin's ankles and began to jerk his stiff cock to the rhythm of his thrusts. Bolin was writhing in pleasure, a deep rooted fantasy had suddenly surfaced and he was indulging every bit of it. He had always admired his brother. He loved him deeply. Even so, he had no idea just how deep his love went.

Mako buckled, his thrusts became spread out with more force. He let out a groan that erupted into a yell.  
“fffuuUUCKKKKK!” screamed Mako. Bolin felt his brother's cock pulsate deep inside of him, he could feel himself become full with his cum. Sweat was running down Mako's hair landing on Bolin's chest.

This was all too much for Bolin, he felt his cock tense up and began to cum. “WHOAOAOO!” He screamed, painting his chest with his load. Long, big spurts of cum erupted out of his horse cock. “oh-my-god, oh-my-god, oh-my-god. Intense intense intense.”

Mako laughed, Bolin's O-face was memorable to say the least. He gave his brother's cock one last squeeze and shook his hand out over Bolin’s abdomen.

“Feel good?” he asked.  
“Yeah, really good.” Bolin replied, looking up to meet his brothers gaze. “Thanks.”  
“No problem man.”  
Mako drew a heart in the cum that was covering Bolin’s chest.  
“Awww cute!” exclaimed Bolin, looking down at the artwork on his stomach. He grabbed the bed sheet beside him on the floor and wiped himself off.

And from the shadowy corners of the room, Pabu watched on in horror. He would never look at Bolin the same.

**Author's Note:**

> If you take anything away from this, may it be the fact that I completely objectified Bolin out of love, and a little bit of lust.


End file.
